1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to computational photography, and more particularly, to light field capturing and processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the main applications of light field photography is in extraction of image depth information. Examples of apparatuses for light field capturing or image depth information extraction may include a stereo camera, a plenoptic camera, a camera with a binary coded aperture, and a camera with a color coded aperture. However, these apparatuses may require additional space, increase costs of cameras, or cause a reduction in optical efficiency.